Alex the Elven
by MysteryGirly130
Summary: This is about the journey of a young guard from Mistwood and the heir to the throne, across the forest to the land of the Halflings to ask for help. As she journeys she learns more about herself and her past.
1. Chapter 1

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 1 The Hunt/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Running, "he nearly escaped, sloppy really where were his guards?" Alex thinks/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Alex!, What's going on?" Gilden calls./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""The prisoner Isilen is on the run!" She calls back as you chase Isildur./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""WHAT! But he's guarded constantly!" He exclaims as he follows her./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We need to recapture him"she shouts/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes and fast he was so hard to capture the first time"he exclaims/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Were you there?" She asks./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah" he says./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let's go to the trees and hunt him with stealth" She suggests./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Then they leap to the trees just before Isildur turns back Isilen slows to a stop /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Go and cut him of I'll approach him and ask him to surrender", She whispers. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ok" Gildor replies and runs through the trees you step forward onto the path./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Surrender Isilen you're surrounded" She shouts./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""NEVER!" Isilen screams. She slowly approaches him./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why not?" She asks not really caring about his answer./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Because the food you elves give your prisoners is terrible!" He complains/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Really Isilen? You risk getting killed by a jumpy elf because of food?" She scoffs./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sometimes the bread is moldy!" He screams. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You have a screaming problem" She complains./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""YOU HAVE AN ARROGANCE PROBLEM!" He SHOUTS! She pulls out her sword, Shes one of the only elf swordsmen and the best, and approach./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Surrender Isilen" She commands. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""NO!"he SCREAMS!/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Don't make me do this" She begs./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""KILL ME I DARE YOU!" He shouts./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ok"she walks up and kills him./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Can't believe you did that" Gilden states./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Only did what i had to" She replys./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongSo this was character introduction mostly so hope you like it/strong/div 


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 2 the Council/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Gilden, the jewel of Mistwood with Golden hair and blue eyes with my auburn hair and green eyes am nothing compared to him he sees me as a good, heartless soldier of Mistwood, others say I am the Jem the Jem and the Jewel that we are meant to be but I can not believe that though" She laments. The door opens and Gilden walks in./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey Alex the spiders are gathering again we need you" Gilden claims /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ok" she replys/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We're in the same hunting party must have four people accept us we're just us because we're the best hunters", he states./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Uh ok", I stammer./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nervous?" Gilden asks./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I was in men's lands last time the spiders came", She quickly covers up./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh… Well it's no different than hunting people accept your should kill the spiders when you give people a chance to surrender," he explains while you head out. An elf guard runs up/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""The King is holding a council both of you are commanded to attend!" The guard proclaims./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I assume this has to do with the spider's return?" She incurs as you walk to the strong place of the elves were the councils are held./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So Gilden did your father indulge to you that this council was being held and what sort of people are commanded to attend?" She questions Gilden./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nah you know the elf king he never tells anyone anything and he's not my dad I'm his heir when he goes to the haven" Gilden replies as you enter the council hall the elf King stands he has dark hair and dark eyes as the old King departed to the havens./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""As many of you know the spiders have returned, Alex is here to reprise not the soldiers and Gilden is here because he is my heir, Samulas the chief guard, Grondas as my assistant, and finally my counterpart Gildanar the fair."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As he says the people's names they stand Samulas is dark hair and dark eyed as the King, Grondas is like to Gilden, and Gildanar the fair has snow white hair and pure golden eyes, she is the symbol of beauty./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""As many of you know the spiders are the symbol of the dark enmity who we do not speak of this means he is back form across the sea to torment us in elder earth again", the elf King states Samulas who most remembers that long ago time looks on the verge of tears for his counterpart Siandal was killed by the enmity, Grondas looks angry and Gilandar looks, well peaceful as always. She looks over at Gilden he looks calm enough and Alex? Well she looks down right excited, as she is she was considered too young to fight last time, and what better way to prove herself then overthrowing the enmity?/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why are you excited young one do you wish to prove yourself?" The King asks she shakes her head and looks down right embarrassed./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh how can I redeem myself now I have embarrassed myself in front of Gilden?" She thinks as the elf King talks on about tactics, tactics aren't her thing so she tuned him out. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""... We shall also Ali up with the men the halflings and the dwarves. Which is partially why Alex was invited she knows most about the men and halflings having lived among them in the last war. She was one of the younger ones who were sent away and she is a fine warrior. So Alex will be in charge of getting help from the men and halflings. And that concludes this council of war. " the elf King summes up./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Everyone exits and Gilden walks beside Alex as they walk they discus the meeting./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""The elf King is long winded I don't think he stopped for air!" Gilden proclaims and she bursts into laughter./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So he is and nor do I!" She laughs./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ah now to the hunt!" Cheers Gilden./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""To the hunt!" She cheers back./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"They exit the clearing and climb the trees stalking some spiders to their nest and Gilden shots at them as Alex attacks with her sword exactly qwardenated, her blade slicing easily through the spiders webs. They destroy the nest with ease and head home./div 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Away from the Home

"Another council today" Gilden comments.

"What?!" She exclaims as Gilden laughs

"Yes and today I have news about it, the King is to proclaim your company to get the men and halflings." States Gilden

"Ahh" She replys as they go to the council no one else but them and the elf King is there.

"Alex you and Gilden shall depart to men's land!" Stated the King, Gilden smirks

"Surprise!" Gilden cheers!

"You will go now", declares the king. Alex and Gilden leave and get packs from the supply house and are handed golden clocks trimmed with green and red.

"The green trim is for the Jem and the red for the Jewel," says the elf stockman.

"Why does everyone call us that?" She whispers to Gilden as they start off.

"No clue", he replies as they walk away from our home into the unknown

"Off into the unknown!" She cheers.

"To the unknown!" He replies. They walk away as their home gets smaller behind them adventure ahead!

"Wait i got permission to come with you!" Shouts Ginger and Alex and Gilden groun.

"Go back Ginger! We are fine on our own!" Replies Gilden.

Now Ginger she's well let me say a mini Alex they came to Mistwood together but she can't handle herself in battle.

"Please Gilden!" Ginger begs.

"Ask Alex it is her expedition", he says dumping it on her, the nerve!

"No, go away Ginger!" Alex says.

"Fine!"Ginger shouts and stomps away. Alex takes out a map Shedrew and shows Gilden.

"Hmm the path follows that track but… It may not work out in the end i've heard tales of this sort of journey" states Gilden

"Whatever, it's not like I put any effort into this anyway!" Alex yells with hurt and tears the plans up and throws them behind her. Weeks pass with little event until.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four The Bump in the Road

Alex steeps forward weary from a long day of walking and a length of rope goes taught around her foot and swings up a tree into a cage up the she sees lots of ropes and Gilden was about to step in one!

"Stop don't step there!" Alex cries out just in time. Gilden steps back and doesn't fall into the trap.

"Alex! Where are you!" He shouts with dismay. Alex looks around surveying her environment shes in a cage made of a strong metal,probably iron or melasc, the cage has a ceiling that closed and locked when she fell in a, solid bottom and bars without room to slide out, she only now notes that she twisted her ankle, the cage is nearly right above Gilden.

"Look up I'm in a cage and I twisted my ankle the top closed and locked when I fell in I can't brake the bars!" She shouts and many things happen at once they hear the sound of a horn sounding Gilden sees her and bounds up the tree reaches the top and takes the rope and makes it look like the trap is still set as soon as he's done a group of short people on horses, probably halflings, ride down the path the leader, the the tallest one with a red hoarse brown breeches and a golden tunic, shouts

"Ok no traps sprung let's move on anyway once in nothing can escape not even the smartest elf!" Now all this time they had been silent but at this Gilden breathes sharply and one of the of the halflings near the back looks up, he's wearing brown breeches and a red shirt, and shouts

"I heard some thing up there!" as he points towards you luckily the trees hid it.

"Well what did you hear Sackly?" The leader shouts. Alex signals down ,when near the edge she's visible, to stop or say it was nothing.

"Uh never mind it was probably nothing" Sackly stammers looking embarrassed. The party moves on and Sackly lags behind and signals that he'll be back and then catches up with the party. When the party moves out of ear shot Gilden tries to open the lock its noisy and accomplishes nothing, next he try's to pry the hatch open and fails. Nothing left to do but wait for Sackly.


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to thank everyone who has left comments, I know its been a LONG time since I have been on here and I wont really be updating because I started working on a REAL novel in the mean time i'd like to recomend some books by friends of mine to read and when I finish the novel i'm working on I'll publish a link to that too.


End file.
